


Wish She was Here

by lasairfhiona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a case of the blues</p><p>1MW, 100 Drabble/icon challenge prompts: Sunshine and "wish you were here"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish She was Here

Steve sat on the beach looking out over the waves. His skin still damp from his swim and the sun drying the water on his skin.

He missed her. He missed her so much. He understood why she wanted to stay. It didn't stop his hurt though. 

He reached over and pulled his shirt closer and unwrapped his phone from the cotton. He took a picture of the sunshine on the idea and sent it to her with the caption, “wish you were here,” before tossing his phone aside and continued to watch the sun rise higher in the sky.


End file.
